Run and Color
by kinana
Summary: Furihata berlari kepayahan, tak disangka Akashi datang dan berlari bersamanya./AkaFuri/Oneshoot/Didedikasikan untuk CAFEE dan CAFEIN/Warn Inside/DLDR/Suka-suka FujoDanshi lah


**Disclaimer :**

**Kuroko no Basketball © Fujimaki Tatadoshi**

**Run and Color © kinana**

**Warn :**

**Fiksi Homo, AkaFuri, Bom Tipo, Penulis Galau, Indonesia!**_**setting**_**, Nikmati Omake dibawah **_**Author's territorial, **_**DLDR lah, dll.**

* * *

Pemuda itu berlari pelan, keringat tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari pori-pori kulitnya, surai coklatnya lepek dan sedikit basah karena keringat, sedangkan nafasnya keluar satu-satu.

Kaos, surai, celana pendek, bahkan kulit putih sang pemuda coklat kini telah tertutupi oleh bermacam-macam warna yang dilemparkan oleh para panitia kearahnya.

Intinya, pemuda itu terlihat sangat kepayahan dan berantakan.

.

Furihata Kouki tak pernah menyangka jika liburan musim panasnya akan menjadi mengerikan. Ini semua bermula dari sebulan yang lalu, saat itu liburan musim panas bagi para pelajar di Jepang telah dimulai dan seorang siswa bernama Kagami Taiga dari SMA Seirin terus mengeluh tentang betapa panasnya musim panas di Jepang kali ini. Besoknya, pemuda itu menelfon semua anggota tim basket agar berkumpul di sebuah restoran _fast food_ bernama '_Maji Burger'_. Setelah semua anggota datang dengan seenaknya anak tunggal dari keluarga Kagami itu menaruh sebuah tiket penerbangan sore dari Bandara Narita ke sebuah negara bernama Indonesia dengan jumlah yang pas untuk seluruh tim basket Seirin.

"Aku ingin kita liburan bersama ke luar negeri, dan omong-omong Indonesia sedang musim hujan, artinya dingin."

Begitu yang dikatakan Kagami saat pelatih perempuan bernama Aida Riko bertanya padanya. Mendengar itu tentu saja mereka semua memekik senang. Siapa yang tidak mau menerima ajakan liburan ke luar negeri dengan gratis?.

Besoknya mereka semua melakukan penerbangan sore ke Indonesia. Awalnya, mereka pikir Kagami akan mengajak mereka ke sebuah pulau atau daerah yang sudah terkenal di kalangan wisatawan, tapi ternyata Kagami mengajak mereka tinggal disebuah provinsi Jawa Timur di kabupaten Sidoarjo.

.

Saat pertama kali melewati jalanan kabupaten Sidoarjo yang Kouki lihat adalah keramaian. Beda dengan kota-kota di Jepang yang ramai akan pejalan kaki, Kouki melihat jalanan dipenuhi oleh kendaraan-kendaraan pribadi dan umum—katanya kendaraan itu bernama angkot.

Sepanjang hari mereka bersenang-senang dan malamnya mereka kelelahan. Lalu, Kuroko yang mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan pun sadar jika pelatih mereka tidak terlihat semenjak sore hari, Kuroko mulai membangunkan mereka semua dan merasa khawatir jika orang satu-satunya yang berjenis kelamin perempuan dalam tim mereka menghilang di negara asing. Mereka semua akan mencari keberadaan Riko disaat pintu menjeblak terbuka dan sosok Riko terlihat sambil membawa sebuah poster berukuran F5 dengan tulisan _'Run and Color 2K15'_ yang tercetak besar-besaran di tengah poster. Sungguh, ekspresi Riko terlihat sangat bahagia saat itu.

"Apa itu?" Hyuuga adalah orang pertama yang bertanya.

"Ini. Adalah jadwal latihan kita untuk dua hari kemudian." Riko berkata tidak jelas.

Melihat tatapan bingung yang dikeluarkan anak-anak tim basket Seirin Riko pun mulai menjelaskan.

"Kau tau? _Run and Color._ Ini adalah _event _yang diselenggarakan secara acak. Bulan lalu bertempat di sebuah kota dekat sini, kalau tidak salah kota itu bernama Surabaya. Uuuumm…jadi acaranya, kita akan berlari sejauh lima kilometer sambil di lempari oleh bola-bola berisi bubuk warna. Tiap satu kilometer ada sebuah _check point,_ jika berhasil melewati _check point_ kau akan diberi bola-bola warna. Nanti jika sudah melewati lima kilometer kita semua akan dikumpulkan ke sebuah lapangan, dan kita akan berperang menggunakan bola warna yang kita dapatkan tadi! Lumayan keren kan?!"

Seluruh anggota Seirin menegluk ludah.

"Dan berhubung aku mendapat informasi jika _Run and Color_ juga akan diselenggaran dua hari lagi, jadi aku pikir tidak ada salahnya berlatih sedikit, akhirnya aku membeli tiket untuk kita semua!"

Riko berseru semangat sambil mengacungkan lembar-lembar tiket yang berwarna-warni dan tercetak tulisan _'Run and Color 2K15'_. Ah, liburan mereka batal deh.

.

Jadi disinilah Furihata Kouki. Berlari pelan dan sendirian—karena teman-temannya sudah lebih dulu di depan—mencoba menuju _check point _ketiga, itu artinya Furihata telah berlari sejauh tiga kilometer. Furihata tidak tahu kenapa hari ini dia begitu lemah, biasanya lari delapan kilometer pun dia tidak masalah. Furihata ingin sekali berhenti berlari, tapi nanti Riko pasti akan member hukuman yang lebih berat pada dirinya, akhirnya Furihata hanya dapat memaksakan kinerja kakinya.

"Furihata Kouki kan?"

Suara rendah yang berasal dari belakangnya entah kenapa membuat tubuh ramping Furihata bergetar, dia pun menoleh kebelakang, dan sepasang mata beriris sebesar biji semangka miliknya membola begitu mendapati sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang kulitnya juga telah dibubuhi warna-warni.

"A-a-akashi…ba-bagaimana?"

Furihata tergagap, dan tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya. Akashi mendengus melihat pemuda ordinari yang telah meracuni pikirannya semenjak pertemua pertama mereka di _Winter Cup_ tahun lalu.

Ah, kalian tak tahu?

Ya, Akashi telah tergila-gila dengan sosok pengecut Furihata semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu, dan Akashi juga sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Furihata disaat _Winter Cup_ telah berakhir. Namun sayang, bahkan aura absolut yang dimiliki Akashi tidak dapat membuat Furihata mengatakan 'Ya.', pemuda coklat itu malah mengatakan 'Tidak.' dengan tegas sekaligus takut-takut pada pernyataan Akashi, lalu melanjutkan jika dia tidak lah mungkin menerima perasaan Akashi untuknya karena dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama, dia mengatakan jika dia tidak ingin menyakiti Akashi dengan berpura-pura mencintai pemuda bersurai merah itu. Ah, Furihata Kouki memanglah orang yang terlalu baik.

Tapi, meskipun begitu Akashi tidak pernah menyerah, sampai saat ini dia masih menyimpan hatinya untuk sang pemuda coklat. Sampai saat ini, Akashi masih berlari mengejar Furihata.

Buktinya, kini Akashi sudah berlari kecil mengikuti irama kepayahan milik kaki Furihata disebuah kota dari bagian negara Indonesia yang notabene bukanlah negara asalnya.

Tapi, tentu saja Akashi tak akan memberikan jawaban yang dapat menjatuhkan harga dirinya kan?

"Tentu saja. Aku berada disini karena dirimu. Aku mengikutimu kau tahu."

Ah, ternyata mengakui kalau dirinya adalah seorang _stalker_ bagi Furihata tidak dapat menurunkan harga diri Akashi.

Wajah Furihata memerah sampai ke telinga mendengar perkataan Akashi, tanpa sadar dirinya tidak lah lagi merasakan sakit dan capek pada kedua kakinya.

Grep.

Akashi menggandeng pergelangan tangan Furihata.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu. Apalagi ini di negeri orang dan banyak sekali yang mengikuti acara ini. Bagaimana jika kau tersesat."

Akashi berkata lagi disaat Furihata menatap pergelangan tangan kirinya yang telah digenggam oleh si pemuda merah.

Modus memang, tapi tetap membuat warna wajah Furihata bertambah pekat.

Setelah itu Furihata hanya terdiam merunduk, berlari pelan bersama Akashi dengan sepasang irisnya yang berkali-kali melirik tautan tangan mereka berdua.

.

Tanpa sadar jarak lima kilometer telah ditempuh oleh mereka berdua. Kini tangan Furihata dan Akashi sama-sama penuh dengan warna dan tubuh mereka berdua pun juga semakin tertutup oleh bermacam-macam warna. Furihata melihat keadaan pemuda merah disampingnya, lalu pemuda manis itu pun tertawa lepas disaat melihat keadaan pewaris klan Akashi yang biasanya rapid an menawan.

Senyum.

Akashi tersenyum ketika melihat tawa yang dikeluarkan oleh orang yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Cup.

Tawa Furihata terhenti dikala dirinya merasakan sesuatu bertekstur kenyal yang menempel pada bibir _plum_-nya, lalu kedua matanya membelalak disaat sadar jika seorang Akashi Seijuurou tengah menciumnya. Didepan umum.

Sepasang iris coklat Furihata bertemu dengan sepasang iris merah Akashi yang tengah memandangnya tajam. Tidak. Iris itu tidak lah terlihat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang seperti kebanyakan orang ketika sedang mencium objek afeksinya. Iris merah Akashi malah terlihat semakin cemerlang, tajam, dan penuh hasrat. Membuat Furihata—entah kenapa—merasa terbakar.

Dan Furihata memang terbakar.

Seluruh tubuh pemuda berwarna coklat itu dengan cepat dirambati oleh warna merah pekat dan terasa panas ketika Akashi mulai menyedot, mengulum, dan menekan bibirnya—membuat bibir Furihata membengkak dan berwarna merah dan sedikit efek berkilau karena liur yang—entah milik siapa—menempel disana.

Sret.

Akashi mundur dan melepas ciuman sepihaknya, menatap Furihata dalam-dalam lalu melemparkan sebuah bola berisi bubuk berwarna merah pada Furihata.

Buk.

Bola itu pecah, bubuk merahnya mengenai dada kanan Furihata, tepat dimana letak jantung Furihata yang kini berdentum makin cepat.

"Bang."

Akashi berkata sambil membentuk jarinya seperti pistol dan mengarahkannya pada sosok Furihata yang masih terdiam.

Lalu?

Dengan seringai tampan Akashi berjalan perlahan dan melewati sosok Furihata yang masih saja belum sadar dari adegan ciumannya dengan Akashi.

"Aku. Tidak akan pernah lelah untuk mengejarmu lalu menembakmu Kouki."

Akashi berbisik rendah disaat dirinya melewati sosok Furihata. Bisikan itu benar-benar pelan dan lirih sehingga hanya Furihata yang mendengar, sebelum akhirnya Furihata dapat merasakan sosok Akashi yang perlahan menjauh—menghilang diantara kerumunan peserta _Run and Color_ yang kini tengah berperang bola warna.

Sungguh. Furihata merasa kakinya sangat lemas. Dia butuh sandaran saat ini. Apalagi disaat jantungnya berdentum makin kencang.

_Ya, tuhan, apa jantungku mulai tidak sehat?_

Furihata membatin tidak mengerti dengan kecepatan dentuman jantungnya sendiri.

* * *

**END**

* * *

_**Author's territorial :**_

Hahahahahahaha gantung ei~~ #dibuang

Tapi mau gimana lagi… idenya emang cuman segini~ #_peace_

_Anyway,_ ada yang berdomisili di Sidoarjo? Tanggal sebelas Januari nanti ada _event_ _Run and Color _lho~~~ HAYOOOOOO SIAPA YANG IKUTAN NTAR PALING KETEMU SAMA SAYAH~ #lambaitangan.

Serius. Semenjak beberapa minggu yang lalu saya ikutan _event 'Run and Color'_ di Surabaya, saya jadi ketagihan buat ikut _event _itu, jadi pas ada berita kalo _event _itu mau ada di Sidoarjo saya jadi semangat sekali~~ #terbang

Ma'af kalau kali ini deskripsi saya rada aneh. Entah karena terlalu girang sama itu _event_ atau karena saya masih ngantuk, saa~ #alasan #diabok

Cukup cuap-cuap-nya, silahkan nikmati omake dibawah.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

"Furihata!"

Seruan dari Aida Riko membuat Furihata menoleh kebelakang, kini sosok rekan-rekan setimnya terlihat sedang menghampiri dirinya sambil tertawa-tawa. Penampilan mereka sama kacaunya dengan dirinya, hanya saja mereka sedang tertawa bahagia dengan melemparkan lelucon satu sama lain, tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya bisa termenung dengan raut wajah bodoh pasca dicuim oleh Akashi, bahkan setelah sang pemuda merah itu telah meninggalkan dirinya sendirian.

Omong-omong soal ciuman…

Tangan Furihata terangkat, lalu perlahan jemari lentiknya mengusap lembut pada bibirnya yang masih membengkak dan merah.

Blush.

Ah, lagi-lagi _blushing._

_Inner _pertama Furihata membatin.

Tapi wajar kan kalau yang diambil itu ci-ci-ci-ciuman pe-pe-pertama!

Kali ini sisi _Tsundere_ miliknya yang menanggapi.

Puk.

Untunglah sebelum pikiran Furihata berdebat lebih jauh Kiyoshi Teppei sampai dan menepuk bahu pemuda manis itu.

Kerutan terbentuk di dahi Kagami ketika melihat bibir salah satu rekan setimnya yang berwarna merah.

"Bibirmu kok merah Furihata? Ada apa?"

Dengan polos Kagami bertanya. Furihata langsung gelagapan.

"I-ini ter-terkena wa-warna da-dari bo-bola yang dilempar panitia."

Alasan pun Furihata keluarkan. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa malu sekaligus tidak rela untuk mengakui jika dia habis dicium oleh seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Dia ingin, hanya dirinya dan Akashi saja yang memiliki memori manis itu.

Tunggu dulu… manis?

Furihata menunduk begitu menyadari apa yang dia pikirkan soal ciumannya dengan Akashi. Dan sungguh, Furihata tidak membencinya.

Ciumannya maupun pemikirannya soal ciuman itu, Furihata tidak membencinya.

"Lalu kenapa bibirmu juga bengkak Furihata-kun?"

_Skak mat._

Pertanyaan polos Aida Riko membuatnya terdiam seribu bahasa.

* * *

**END**


End file.
